


Disconnect

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [32]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, During Canon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: When they ask him to describe the events of the night he murdered the residents of Addison Apartments, Sal can only remember some of the evening. The human brain blocks out traumatic events as much as it can.





	Disconnect

Sal picks up the knife. It’s warm, like he’s been holding it for hours instead of seconds.

“Terrence?”

_Disconnect._

David is standing in front of him. Sal raises the hand holding the knife.

_Disconnect._

Chug and Soda. A childhood friend and his innocent daughter. “Can I wide on youw shouwders now, Sally Face?”

_Disconnect._

Janis is as pale as she usually is, but the room is clear of smoke. Sal doesn’t flinch when her blood splatters against his mask.

_Disconnect._

Dad.

The words _I’m sorry_ are on the tip of his tongue. Sal can’t remember if he says them.

_Disconnect._

**Author's Note:**

> It’s midnight and I’m thinking about Sal. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
